Odio tu maldito cuerpo, Astoria Atte: Granger
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: Abrir tus ojos y darte cuenta que estas en el cuerpo de tu enemiga, es malo, muy malo... Esperen eso no es lo peor, lo que es una desgracia es que tendras que pasarte por tu enemiga y tener que vivir su vida. "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **

**__****Odio tu maldito cuerpo, Astoria… Atte: Granger**

… y no solo odio su cuerpo, odio su guardarropa, su vida y su casa ¿Por qué a mí?

Una pelea, un accidente… Y todo se complica para Hermione, Ginny, Pansy y Astoria, estas cuatro chicas que viven a su manera, pero que lamentablemente toda cambia radicalmente.

Abres tus ojos y te das cuenta que estas en el cuerpo de tú enemiga... ¡Si en su cuerpo! lo cual es una desgracia…

No, esperen es un horror tener que pasarte por tu enemiga

No, lo peor es su trabajo ¿o su vida social?

No, no, no, no… Lo más horrible es la familia y amigos que tienes que soportar

¡Nooooooooo! Lo que es una maldita maldición de Morgana, Voldemort y Bellatrix Juntos, es aguantar al novio de tu enemiga

¿Por qué a mí?

Estas preguntas como situaciones vivirán estas chicas cuando cambian de cuerpos y tendrán que ser su peor enemiga

* * *

_**Los reviews son el alimento de alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	2. Una hechizo y Todo sale mal

El aire frio se mete en tu ropa erizando tu piel, jugando con tu cabello, ondeando tu túnica, respirando esa pureza que entra limpiando tu cuerpo, la luz de sol cayendo a raudales sobre ti, calentando tu piel y ropa, reflejándose sobre el agua y deslumbrándote por un momento, ese suspiro de frustración que no puedes evitar soltar, si así se sentía una pelirroja.

Montada sobre su escoba, la mejor del mercado, la más veloz, pero el sol le impedía seguir practicando, el sol lastimaba sus ojos y no dejaba ver dónde estaba la snitch, frustrada tuvo que detener su juego, cada día se daba unos minutos mientras estaba en casa para des-estresarse, y la verdad es que últimamente lo necesitaba mucho.

-¡Ginny! –Su madre gritaba desde la entrada de la madriguera

-¡Voy! –Ginny miraba a su madre con cierto temor, sabía que desde hace unos días, para ser exactos desde que Harry su novio pidiera su mano, su madre no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra con los preparativos de la boda

-Vamos Ginny cámbiate que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –Su madre le decía mientras la bajaba de la escoba

-¿Cambiarme? –Ginny miraba sus jeans, y sudadera gris, no veía que había de malo en su vestimenta, tampoco en sus tenis negros su túnica negra

-Bueno no hay tiempo, tenemos que estar en unos minutos con Madam Malkin –Ginny resoplo en cuanto oyó el nombre de la modista, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había ido a verla, primero para el diseño del vestido, después el de las damas de honor, y le siguieron las pruebas, bien a estas alturas ya odiaba escuchar su nombre

-¿otra vez?

-Sí, otra vez –le contesto su mamá mientras la empujaba a la chimenea

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y tomar los polvos flu, lanzarlos al fuego de la chimenea, después entrar y pronunciar el callejón Diagon

Los papeles volaban sobre su cabeza, el sonido de varias voces, las pisadas fuertes, el eco de los tacones, el movimiento de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, así era cada día para la castaña que corría a entregar unos pergaminos, sabía que ya se le hacía tarde para salir, pero no le gustaba dejar pendientes, siempre había sido así para Hermione Granger una mujer responsable, que con su esfuerzo y perseverancia, se había hecho de un nombre en el ministerio de magia como la defensora de las criaturas mágicas, aparte de ser una heroína de guerra.

Hermione amaba su trabajo, pero en esos días se estaba volviendo tan estresante todo, Ron le pidió que se casara con él y a ella se le ocurrió la loca idea de que se casara el mismo día que sus amigos, Harry y Ginny, aquello había sido su perdición, pues una boda doble, requería que ambas planificaran todo con mucho cuidado y que los gustos coincidiera

Aunque Hermione podía decir que sus gustos eran sencillos y los de Ginny también, a las dos les gustaba cosas distintas lo que estaba dificultando las cosas y estresándolas mucho.

Al fin había terminado y corría hacia la modista o al menos eso decía su agenda, en esos días solo confiaba en esa libreta, ya que no recordaba muchas cosas, si en su agenda decía que tenía que ir a la pastelería ahí iba, y gracias Merlín no le había fallado, hasta ahora, por lo que entro corriendo a la chimenea y grito callejón Diagon, provocando que muchos la miraran, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, pues su mente estaba en otras cosas

Entro corriendo a la tienda, en cuanto abrió la puerta mucha gente la miraba, ella siempre atribuía eso a que ella era Hermione Granger una heroína de guerra y ahora una activa defensora de criaturas mágicas, aun así cuando paso frente a un espejo no evito mirarse y ver que nada estaba fuera de lugar

Su cabello castaño rizado, estaba alborotado como siempre, la falda larga color negra, su blusa blanca cerrada hasta el cuello, un suéter marrón, encima una túnica negra con morado abierta al frente, sus zapatos negros de tacón bajo, ya que ella buscaba siempre la practicidad y ni una pizca de maquillaje, si así ella se veía normal

La modista no tardo en aparecer y hacer una mueca en cuanto la vio, así que solo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro la llevo a otra sala, donde se encontraba la señora Molly y Ginny quien estaba probándose su vestido y tenía una cara de fastidio mientras una chica con la varita le ajustaba el dobladillo

-Siento llegar tarde –Hermy se disculpaba mientras se acercaba

-No te preocupes hija, vamos para que también te pongan el vestido –La señora Molly empujo a Hermy donde la esperaba una chica con un vestido y varita en mano para los cambios que fueran necesarios.

En cuanto Hermione se puso el vestido y salió para mostrarlo, a la señora Molly se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, pues veía a las dos chicas tan lindas que no podía contenerlas

-Mamá ya nos han puesto los vestidos infinidad de veces y tú lloras siempre –Ginny le espetaba

-Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo

-Tranquila señora Molly, solo no queremos verla llorando, ya ve como se le hinchan los ojos –Hermy le decía con ternura a la señora

-Tienes razón hija, tratare de calmarme, les prometo que no volverá a pasar

Ginny y Hermy se miraron ambas sabían que eso no pasaría, la señora Molly seguiría llorando cada vez que las viera con sus vestidos y presentía que hasta que las bodas pasaran, ella dejaría de llorar, pues su llanto se presentaba en cualquier momento.

La señora Molly termino por irse, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer en casa por lo que las dejo. Ginny leía una revista mientras esperaba que terminara con Hermy, como ella había llegado al último todavía seguían arreglando algunos detalles en su vestido y haciendo más ajustes.

-¡Hermy ya viste esto! –Ginny le grito a su amiga

-¿Qué pasa Hermy? ¿Nuevos mortifagos, que mi ley a favor de los hombres lobos por fin fue aprobada?

-No, no, no, Malfoy se casa con una Greengrass

-¿En serio?, bueno yo pensé que nunca se casaría ese tipo –Hermy decía con indiferencia –Y si lo hacía, pensé que sería con Parkinson, son el uno para el otro ambos igual de idiotas

-Pues no amiga es Astoria Greengras que no recuerdo mucho de ella solo que era la hermana de Daphne, pero además Parkison también se casa

-¿Con quién?

-Con el único imbécil que puede querer estar con alguien tan odioso como la cabeza hueca de Parkison, y claro ese es Theodore Nott

-A mí me da igual lo que hagan esos

-En eso tienes razón Hermy, ¿Mira Hermy aquí hay una excelente pócima? Dice que es para que tu piel brille tenuemente como una perla y la tengas tan suave como la seda

-¿En serio? –Hermy se alejo de la modista y corrió a ver el artículo

-No se ve difícil, solo hay que conseguir algunos ingredientes ¿Tal vez podamos usarla para el día de la boda?

-Sí, sería maravilloso, pero antes hay que probarla, y tú Hermy tienes que hacerla, por favor –Ginny le imploraba a su amiga

-Claro, pero como te dije hay que conseguir algunas cosas, no tengo todo

-¿Si quieres cuando salgamos vamos a conseguirlos? –Hermy regresaba con la modista mientras asentía

El aroma de las flores era exquisito, se adentraba en ti, te transportaba haciéndote sentir tierra, aire y humedad, eso le evocaba cada vez que respiraba ese olor tan particular, sabía que era un capricho absurdo, todo mundo le decía que ella podría tener lo mejor.

Ella que hace unos días se había comprometido con el mago más rico del mundo mágico, un mago de sangre pura, si ella era afortunada por ese compromiso con Draco Malfoy, su suegra, hermana y amiga la miraban de manera extraña, pues en vez de escoger las flores mágicas más caras, ella estaba escogiendo unas azucenas para su boda, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando era niña, en uno de los viajes de sus padres, ella se había perdido terminando en el mundo muggle, después de mucho caminar y estar cansada, se había puesto a llorar, una mujer de rostro amable le acaricio su cabeza y le pedía que se calmara, al ver que ella no paraba de llorar de un ramo de flores saco una y se la dio, ella sorprendida miro a la mujer y vio que ella vestía toda de blanco y su sonrisa era radiante, en ese momento se percato que estaba frente a una iglesia y la mujer era la novia

Para su suerte en esos momentos había aparecido su niñera, quien la alejo de inmediato del lugar, pero ella llevaba en la mano la flor, mirar esas Azucenas le recordaba la sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia la mujer en el día de su boda, por lo que ella quería sentirse de la misma manera.

Pero lamentablemente no logro convencer a su suegra, Narcissa Malfoy una mujer que sabía lo que debía de haber en la boda de su único hijo y lo más importante, él siendo un mago de sangre pura se merecía lo mejor en todo.

Triste y decepciona por no haber logrado que su suegra aceptara las flores que ella quería, se sentía sin ganas de nada, Narcissa no necesitaba de ella para continuar los preparativos de la boda, así que le permitió irse y ella continuaría con lo demás que estaba planeado, su hermana prefirió quedarse para ayudarla.

Aunque Pansy también tenía muchas cosas que ver para su propio boda, no pudo evitar ver la desilusión de su amiga al ser rechazadas las flores que ella quería, para consolarla le invito un helado

-Lo siento Tori, se que esas flores te gustan

-No te preocupes Pans, sabía desde el principio que era una niñería y mi boda es la más esperada, tiene que ser perfecta –Astoria no pudo reprimir un suspiro

-Estoy segura que la señora Malfoy, te dejara escoger algunas cosas, además es tu boda –Pansy animaba a su amiga

-Sí, claro –Su tono salió irónico

-¡Ya sé que te puede alegrar! –Pans grito –Una noche de chicas, hace mucho que no tenemos una y creo que con estos días la necesitaremos, ¿Qué te parece?

Astoria dudaba por un momento, pero no puedo evitar pensar que darse una noche con su amiga, tomar margaritas, ponerse mascarillas, pintarse las uñas y destrozar cuanta chica se les pusiera en la punta de la lengua sonaba bien, aunque sea por una noche olvidarse de todos los preparativos de la boda

-ok, pero que sea en tu depa, no tengo ganas de interrupciones por parte de Daphne, últimamente se ha puesto insoportable, tiene a la señora Malfoy en un pedestal y no para de hablar de ella

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que ir a la Botica por unos ingredientes, acabo de leer un artículo en corazón de bruja y tengo ganas de hacer esa pócima

-Eso suena interesante –Astoria se detuvo, frente a ellas les llego una luz plateada que tomo forma de águila

En cuanto vio la luz aparecer, Pansy ya sabía que era para ella y no se equivoco al ver como se transformaba en águila, ese era el _Patronuss_ de Nott

-_Pansy no podre, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, escoge las cosas como tú quieras –_Hablo el águila, para desaparecer en un hilo de humo plateado

Aquello ya no debía sorprenderle, mucho menos decepcionarla, pero no podía evitar sentir ese vacío, desde que se comprometió con Nott, él no le ayudaba en nada, todo lo dejaba a su gusto, siempre era así.

Pero ella siempre debía estar para él. Para cada reunión importante para él, para cada fiesta o proyecto que tenia Nott, ella era su acompañante, sentía que si se casaban las cosas podían cambiar, pero muy en el fondo sabia que todo seguiría igual, que ella terminaría por hacer una vida propia muy aparte de su marido, igual que la vida de su madre. Aunque esperaba equivocarse y que Nott cambiara un poco.

-¿Estabas bien Pans?

-Sí, claro ya sabes cómo son esos hombres, es el pago que tenemos que hacer por tener a unos prometidos importantes

-Si tienes razón amiga

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Ambas chicas se levantaron y caminaron mientras platicaban sobre los detalles de las bodas, a ambas se les hacia raro que terminaran siendo amigas aunque eran iguales, no había existido la necesidad de conocerse, aun cuando Daphne era una conocida de Pansy,

La familia de Astoria había dado una fiesta, claro está que Pansy no había faltado era una mujer influyente en el mundo mágico, siendo una sangre pura, aquella ocasión se había presentado con un vestido blanco halter cerrado de frente y descubierto por la espalda, la tela se amoldaba a sus curvas destacándolas más.

Después de un rato que había empezado la fiesta Pans discutía con otra bruja sobre el mejor lugar para vacacionar, alrededor de ellas había otras personas, y algunas opinaban sobre los lugares mencionados, en ese momento Pansy tenía la de ganar, la otra chica molesta le tiro el vino sobre su vestido y se retiro, Pans molesta estuvo a punto de lanzarle un crucio, pero Draco la había detenido

Ella molesta se fue a limpiar, ya en el baño vio el desastre, sabía que con un conjuro lograría quitar el problema pero no podía recordarlo, al encontrarse molesta su mente se había bloqueado, Astoria había visto el incidente, siguió a Pansy y al ver que ella no podía recordad el hechizo se acerco a ella

-¿Te ayudo?

-No necesito tu lastima niña, así que vete –Pansy le espeto

-Tranquila, solo quiero ayudarte de verdad, yo también llego a estresarme y olvidar los hechizos

-Si claro, de seguro iras a contarles a todos que no puedo recordar un maldito hechizo tan sencillo

-Claro que no, pero si puedo ayudarte a hacer algo mejor –Astoria tomo la mano de Pansy y la llevo hasta su recamara sin que nadie las viera

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos no soy Granger, pero si una Greengrass –Ambas se miraron y rieron juntas, al recordar a la sabelotodo que sabía de memoria todos los hechizos y nunca fallaba sin importar las circunstancias

Astoria entro en su closet que era una habitación unida a la suya, se adentro. Pansy mientras tanto veía la recamara, la cama con dosel tenía una colcha blanca, con detalles en verde, la decoración del lugar prevalecía el plata, y sobre el tocador había una foto de una Astoria con el uniforme de Slytherin, sobre la chimenea negra, había un jarrón con Azucenas, era raro ver esas flores, pues eran muggles, pero encajaban muy bien en la decoración

Vio salir a Astoria con un hermoso vestido en color ciruela, lo coloco sobre la cama y le hizo señas para que se acercara a verlo, sin pensarlo así lo hizo Pansy, era hermoso, el escote en corazón, la cintura ceñida con un cinturón de piedras y la falda recta, moldeando tu figura

-Póntelo –Astoria le dijo a Pansy

-¿De verdad? Es hermoso

-Lo sé, acaba de llegar hoy de Italia, se que con esto quedaras mejor que limpiando tu vestido

-Astoria, gracias

-De nada, vamos póntelo tenemos que ver si hay que hacer algunos ajustes

Pansy sin perder tiempo se puso el vestido, el cual le quedaba muy bien, solo un poco corto, pues era más alta que Astoria, así le alargaron la falda, le ciñeron más la cintura y amoldo unas zapatillas plata que tenia para que combinaran, le recogió su cabello suelto y le coloco un broche con una pluma de avestruz en color negro

En cuanto se incorporo nuevamente a la fiestas, todos quedaron encantados con el cambio hecho, desde ese momento Pansy sabía que podía contar con Astoria como una amiga verdadera, ambas se volvieron inseparables, siendo raro en el mundo de sangre puras donde la hipocresía, la traiciones o habladurías era el pan de todos los días, haber encontrado una compañera sincera era algo único y muy valioso

-¿Señorita tiene polvo de perla? –Hermione se acerco a la dependienta, mientras Ginny miraba otras cosas, se acerco a un caldero que tenía una mezcla desagradable, lo mismo que el olor, al verla recordó que era la poción multijugos, la misma que ella tomo para ayudar a sacar a Harry de casa de sus tíos, recordar aquel día le provoco un escalofrió, se alejo de ella, pues no quería revivir aquel día tan difícil para todos

-Un momento señorita –La dependienta se alejo de ella metiéndose en la parte trasera de la tienda

Hermy se puso a ver otros artículos, recordándole que le hacían falta algunas cosas, así que esperaba aprovechar la visita para comprar más, escucho la campanilla de la tienda pero no miro a quien entro, siguió viendo las demás pócimas.

-Señorita es lo último que tengo de polvo de perla, con ese artículo que salió se a agotado –La dependienta señalo

-Perfecto es lo que necesitaba –Pansy menciono acercándose a tomar el recipiente

-Ni se te ocurra Parkison, que eso es mío –Hermione le advirtió en cuanto vio sus intenciones

-Vamos Granger, tú ni con toda la magia del mundo lograrías un cambio –Astoria y ella rieron

-No lo hagas Parkison, sabes que no puedes conmigo en un duelo y ese polvo yo lo quiero –Hermione hablaba mientras se acercaba a ellas, Astoria y Pansy sacaron sus varitas apuntándole

-No te acerques sangre sucia, que nosotras somos dos –Astoria le amenazo

-Sabes que ese insulto es muy fuerte Astoria, puedo lograr que te metan a Azcaban, ya que te libraste al no tener la marca, pero si puedo lograr que pases una temporada por ese insulto

-No me das miedo, nosotros tenemos influencias y como te dijo Pans somos dos y tu eres una –Astoria le temblaba su mano, sabía que no debió haber dicho esas palabras, pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás con alguien tan inferior como esa

-jajajaja, Vamos Astoria eres lo suficientemente lista para saber que puedo con las dos, sin ningún problema, así que háganse a un lado, que no me intimidan –Hermione se acercaba con paso decidido

-Ni un paso más Granger, ese polvo nosotras lo tomaremos, pueden conseguirte más después, no creo que haya diferencia, seguirás igual de fea –Pansy le miraba con arrogancia

-Yo que tú retiraba esas palabras –Pansy y Astoria miraron giraron la cabeza cuando escucharon esas palabras, Pansy maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que lo tenía perdido con Granger pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a la zanahoria menor, esa maldita traidora a la sangre, también era muy buena en los duelos, por algo se había enfrentado a Bellatrix Lestranger, pero no quería salir de ahí humillada, Weasly se acercaba a Granger.

Pans miro a Astoria y la otra entendió, ambas apuntaron, pero Hermione y Ginny vieron sus intenciones y ya habían lanzados _Expelliarmus_, Pansy empujo a Astoria evitando el rayo, Astoria lanzo un hechizo este dio de lleno en el caldero de la poción multijugos, las cuatro salieron despedidas por la explosión que se dio

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un sabor amargo en la boca, sentía cierta rigidez en su cuerpo, se movió con lentitud, su cuerpo reclamaba en varios lados, dejándole saber que se había lastimado en varias partes, el humo le impedía ver con claridad, la boca seca y el polvo entrando en sus pulmones le provocaba una tos, miro alrededor y recordó que había salido despedida por una explosión cuando el rayo le dio a un caldero, sintió cuando atravesaba el vidrio de la puerta de entrada

Maldijo cuando sus zapatos resbalaban evitando ponerse de pie, miro hacia abajo y vio que el tacón le impedía pararse pues había algo líquido por ahí cerca, al poner una mano sintió madera y se apoyo en ello, cuando estuvo levantada, escucho a alguien a lado, miro buscando a su amiga

-Eres una idiota, ¿Qué demonios pensabas? ¿Mejor dime qué demonios hiciste? Por Morgana me duele todo –Pansy le estaba gritando

-Cállate estúpida, que esto es por tu culpa y la idiota de tu amiga –Hermione grito, sintió rara su voz, pero sabía que era por el polvo

-¿Mi amiga? Fue tu culpa imbécil, Fuiste tú quien mando el hechizo que golpeo con el caldero y exploto todo –Pansy le seguía recriminando

-¿Mi culpa? Yo solo mande un _Expelliarmus_ para ti, además si te hubieras largado cuando te dije esto no habría pasado, yo pedí primero el polvo –Hermione le espeto

-¿Tú, Eres tonta o qué?, fue Hermione quien lo pidió primero, así que deja de decir tonterías Greengrass –Pansy grito exasperada

Hermione se quedo quieta ante esas palabras, recordó que ella no traía zapatillas el día de hoy, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que tenía un vestido turquesa como el que traía Astoria, miro nuevamente a Pansy

-¿Ginny? –Pronuncio con cierto temor y temblando su voz, Pansy la vio sorprendida

-¿Por qué me llamas de esa manera? –Sintió un alivio -¿Te golpeaste duro la cabeza Greengrass? –El pánico le invadió el cuerpo, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, el sabor amargo se intensifico

-¿Cómo me llamaste Parkison? –Con horror le dijo

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Astoria? Tu sí que te golpeaste, primero me llamas Ginny, el cual nunca has hecho, después me insultas llamándome Pansy –Parkison le veía con cautela

-¡¿Eres Ginevra Weasley o Pansy Parkinson?! – Hermione grito, su mente volaba al cien intentando que algo encajara

-¿Quien más voy a ser? Ginevra –Hermione se sostuvo al mueble, sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían -¿Necesitas un medimago Greengrass? –Pansy se le acercaba con cautela

-¡No me llames así! –Hermione grito, mirándola –No soy Astoria, soy Hermione –Lo decía esperando que su mente le estuviera haciendo una jugarreta

-En serio necesitas un medimago, tranquila ahora lo consigo –Pansy estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Hermione le tomo del brazo

-¡Mírate! –Pansy le veía raro, pero lo hizo, después de un momento levanto su cara, en su mirada había horror, miedo, duda e incredulidad

Ginny al verse no podía creer que veía unas zapatillas con un tacón de muerte, la minifalda naranja que traía Pansy y también su blusa negra, sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, en ese momento sintió cierto temor, sabía que era culpa de esas, bueno de ella, Astoria

-No, tú me estás haciendo algún conjuro, déjame Greengrass –La empujo, comenzando a alejarse

-Ginny, soy yo Hermy, no sé qué paso pero soy yo amiga

-Mientes

-No te engaño, yo sabía que siempre estuviste enamorada de Harry y en tu tercer año te dije que salieras con otros y que trataras a Harry de manera más natural

-No, no, ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Ginny le miraba horrorizada

-Soy Hermy, no tengo idea que paso, pero soy yo amiga

-Hermy… -Con voz tensa hablo, ambas miraron hacia afuera y fueron caminando despacio, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí estaban sus cuerpos desplomados, se agacharon con miedo tocándolos, con cierto alivio vieron que estos estaban bien, pero no sabía ahora que iba a pasar

-¿Hermy qué hacemos? –Ginny le miraba preocupada, mientras el polvo se dispersaba y escuchaban voces acercándose

-Hay que irnos, hasta que esto se arregle, vamos toma tu cuerpo

-¿La madriguera?

-No, lo mejor será mi departamento, ahora –Ambas tomaron cada una su cuerpo, estaban a punto de desaparecer, pero la varita que Hermione sostenía en la mano estaba rota, viendo la situación, Hermione (Astoria) tomo su varita y guardo los pedazos

Ginny también guardo la otra varita pues la sentía extraña, tomo la suya y esta de inmediato la sintió una parte suya, con alegría de sentir esa calidez recorriéndole hizo la aparición

Hermione coloco su cuerpo en su cama, la acomodo y vio que se quejo, eso le dejo mucho que pensar, salió a buscar a Ginny en el cuerpo de Pansy, la encontró en su cuarto de huéspedes donde se quedaba Ginny siempre que le visitaba.

-¿Qué crees que paso? –Ginny pregunto

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos discutiendo con ellas, nosotras mandamos un _Expelliarmus_ y ella lanzaron otros hechizos, uno de ellos golpeo un caldero y después recuerdo fui lanzada hacia afuera, traspasamos el vidrio y viendo mi cuerpo tenia algunos cortes, nada considerable, pero sentí un fuerte dolor, después ya me vi a lado tuyo y empezamos la discusión –Hermione hablaba mientras preparaba un té, sus movimientos era automáticos, pues su mente intentaba recordar los hechos y saber que paso exactamente

-Yo no recuerdo mucho, solo la discusión, después verte a ti a mí lado, no me di cuenta que estábamos dentro y no fuera de la tienda, tampoco la vestimenta que traía –Ginny se miraba nuevamente la minifalda naranja, la blusa negra y las zapatillas con tacones muy altos, se recriminaba que hubiera dejado pasar ese detalle por tanto tiempo

-Bueno no fuiste la única, yo también pase por alto esos detalles, hasta que me llamaste Greengras, vi mi ropa

-¿Crees que Pansy esté en mi cuerpo? ¿O ellas estén mue…? –Ginny tomo la taza de té que le ofrecían y ambas se sentaron, mientras pensaban sobre los sucesos

-No sé Ginny, ahora hay que esperar a ver qué pasa, pero de verdad no entiendo ¿cómo es que estoy en el cuerpo de Astoria?

-Creo que solo ellas saben que hechizo usaron

En ese momento escucharon ciertos ruidos en las habitaciones, después lamentos, ambas se levantaron y corrieron a las recamaras sin pensar.

* * *

**Espero sea de su agrado esta loca historia, aun así les pido paciencia, lamentablemente tengo vida muggle y me impide escribir mucho, por lo que tardare en subir los capitulos, solo espero me dejen algun comentario para saber que les parece**

**Cuidense**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	3. Culpable

Hermione veía como su cuerpo se incorporaba en la cama y se quejaba, su cabello alborotado, tenia polvo y escombros, unos pequeños cortes surcaban su piel, sabía que esos eran sin importancia, podía cerrarlos y desaparecerlos, se acerco con cautela, vio sus ojos mirarla con sorpresa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Astoria ella debía de estar en su cuerpo y claro que sería un shock ver tu propio cuerpo

–¿Dónde estamos Tori? –Hermione se quedo helada en su lugar –Por Merlín me duele todo y todo fue culpa de esas estúpidas, si las veo soy capaz de mandarles un _Cruccio,_ ese hechizo me sale de maravilla, por cierto ¿dónde está mi varita?

Hermione veía como su cuerpo se movía buscando algo y de igual manera sin percatarse de la situación, un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda, ella la veía como Astoria su amiga, por lo que podía deducir era que Parkison tenía su cuerpo, no, no, no.

–Escúchame bien Parkison –Hablo de manera dura, provocando que la otra la mirara extrañada –¿No sé qué demonios hicieron tú y tu amiga estúpida?, pero quiero que acaben con esto de una vez, no estoy para juegos

–¿Tori qué te pasa? Jamás me has hablado de esa forma, no entiendo –Hermione enojada, se acerco y la tomo por el brazo llevándola al baño donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero

–¡¿Dime que no entiendes?! Ustedes lo provocaron –Hermione la empujo para que se viera en el espejo

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Tori? Jamás se había comportado de esa manera, porque me trataba de esa forma y peor como hablaba, como si ella no fuera su amiga, es que el golpe le había dañado o estaba confundida por algo.

Acababa de despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, veía que estaban en un lugar extraño y su amiga la trataba mal, en verdad no sabía que esto podía ponerse peor que haber sido lanzadas por un hechizo hasta golpearse con los estantes de la botica y claro perder el conocimiento.

Miro el baño donde estaba, era austero, solo tenía una tina pequeña, unos pequeños envases, en definitiva era un lugar desagradable, vio el espejo y de reojo vio a Granger, ella tenía ganas de matarla se giro buscándola en la habitación pero solo vio a Tori y ella, se volvió a acercar al espejo con horror y miedo el reflejo que veía era el de Granger

–Deja de jugar Tori esto no me agrada, es una broma bastante cruel –Pansy le decía a su amiga

–No es ningún juego, esto es culpa de ustedes

–Deja de hablar de esa manera Tori y termina con esto –Pansy se volvió molesta, mirando a su amiga

–¡Hermy ella no tiene mi cuerpo, es Astoria! –Pansy vio con horror como por la puerta entraba su cuerpo, caminando hacia su amiga y le llamaba Hermy… ¡Hermione Granger!

–Si Ginny ya me di cuenta, Parkison está en mi cuerpo –Tori tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y no le quitaba la vista de encima

–No, no, esto es una maldita broma

–Tenlo por seguro Parkison que lo último que quiero es estar en tu cuerpo –Ginny le espeto

–Malditas ¿qué hicieron?

–Eso mismo es lo que nosotras nos preguntamos, ¿Qué fue lo hicieron?

Pansy salió corriendo del baño, en cuanto salió del cuarto, vio al frente otra habitación y en la cama a la pelirroja, camino directo a ella

–¿Dime tu nombre? –Le grito

–¿Qué te pasa idiota? A mí no me hablas así, tu solo eres una sangre sucia inmunda y estas muy por debajo de mí –Pansy se desplomo –Ya va siendo hora de que sepas donde es tú lugar, junto con esa traidora a la sangre, sabrán que siempre serán escoria

–¡Cállate! –Pansy le grito

–Ya te dije que a mí no me hablas de esa manera, inmunda

–¡Detente! Y mira hacia la puerta –Pansy le señalo donde se encontraban sus cuerpos, se levanto mirando al mismo lugar, intentando entender que pasaba

–¡Por Morgana! ¿Pans qué está pasando? –Astoria se movía con temor viendo al frente

–Yo soy Pans, Tori –Astoria volteo a ver a Granger, no eso era una mala pasada de su mente, de seguro tuvo alguna contusión, jamás en toda su vida su amiga se haría pasar por la sangre sucia, eso no estaba pasando, no, ella estaba todavía en el hospital de San Mungo

–Yo estoy soñando –Hablo con temor

–No Tori –el cuerpo de Granger le hablaba

–Tú no eres Pans, mi amiga está ahí al frente –Señalaba a la chica que le miraba con los brazos cruzados, lo mismo que su cuerpo

–No Astoria, yo soy Ginevra y ella –Señalo su cuerpo –Es Hermione Granger

–No, esto no está pasando

–¿Mejor díganos que hechizos mandaron? –Hermione hablo –Pues nosotras solo usamos un _Expelliarmus_, solo intentábamos desarmarlas y no lastimarlas –Ginny asentía

–Yo no alcance a conjurar ningún hechizo, cuando vi que ustedes nos atacaron, solo empuje a Tori para que no me diera el rayo, pero no recuerdo más, solo que salí volando y golpearnos con el estante de atrás –Pansy volteo a ver a Tori que estaba sentada en la cama, al sobarse donde se imaginaba que se había lastimado, solo encontró cortes

–Yo no recuerdo mandar ningún hechizo –Astoria hablo –Recuerdo la discusión después como dice Pans el salir despedidas por la explosión

–¡Tú fuiste la ultima que mando un rayo! –Ginny le apuntaba con el dedo

–¡Claro que no! Solo ustedes mandaron los hechizos, fue su culpa –Astoria señalo a ambas

–Nosotras si recordamos cuando mandaste el hechizo y golpeo a un caldero, después se hizo la explosión, así que esto solo es su culpa –Hermione le espeto

–No, ya te dije nosotras no mandamos ningún hechizo, no hubo oportunidad –Astoria se defendía

–Será fácil saberlo –Ginny hablo, todas la miraban extrañada –_Priori Incantatem_ eso nos sacara de dudas, ¿Dónde están las varitas?

–Claro –Hermione fue a la sala donde se había quedado su varita

Ginny llego con dos varitas en cuanto las levanto, Pansy corrió a quitarle la suya, pues de inmediato la identifico, mientras Hermione tomaba la suya recordó que tenía una más pero esta estaba rota, la saco de su bolso, al llevarla y verla Astoria comenzó a llorar por su varita, diciéndole que ellas habían rota su varita a propósito

Ginny defendió a su amiga, recordándoles que la otra estaba intacta y que esta así la habían visto, la discusión duro unos momentos, hasta que Astoria se convenció de que su varita se había rota durante la explosión

Hermione hizo el hechizo en las otras tres varitas y efectivamente en la de ella y Ginny, solo salía el "_Expelliarmus"_, en la de Pansy "_Tergeo"_ con lo que se había limpiado sus zapatillas al salir de la florería, pues sentía que tenían polvo.

Las cuatro se quedaron preocupadas, pensando qué demonios había pasado y principalmente como lo revertirían pues ya había pasado dos horas y seguían en el cuerpo de su enemiga, cansadas las cuatro y con hambre Hermione propuso una tregua para comer y descansar un momento, las cuatro permanecerían ahí esperando que el hechizo dejara de surtir efecto

Llegada la noche y al ver que esa situación no cambiaban empezaban nuevamente a discutir y pelear, pues nadie quería estar en un cuerpo diferente y mucho menos en el que les había tocado, sin hacer mucho al final, decidieron irse a descansar aunque protestaron mucho Astoria y Pansy para quedarse con las camas, solo les toco un cuarto y una cama para las dos, pues ninguna quería salir hasta que se solucionara.

Al otro día en cuanto despertaron todas deseaban que hubiera sido una pesadilla, el estar dentro del cuerpo de su enemiga, decepción cada una se sintió al darse cuenta que no era una pesadilla, se sentía miserables, pues en verdad ninguna sabia que hacer para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, con cada minuto que pasaba, sabían que algo tenían que hacer, pero nadie quería hablar, la esperanza era su último recurso, al ver que se acercaba nuevamente la noche y que solo les quedaba un día, después tenían que regresar a sus actividades cotidianas.

–¿Y bien que vamos a hacer? –Hermione hablo

–¿A qué te refieres? –Pansy le contesto

–Yo el lunes tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo faltar, así que solo queda hacer nuestras vidas de lo más normales y esperar a que termine el hechizo, o mientras busco alguna solución

–¡Por supuesto que no! –Astoria Grito

–¿Cómo que no? –Ginny le hablo

–No puedes presentarte al ministerio como yo, ¿Sabes cómo perjudicarías mi imagen?

–¿Qué de malo tiene mi trabajo? –Hermione le miraba enojada

–Aceptémoslo Granger, nadie creería que una Greengrass ayudaría a las criaturas mágicas, y menos porque soy una sangre pura

–Eso me importa poco

–Entonces como justificaras que es Greengrass quien hace el trabajo de Granger

–Puedo decirles que soy Granger, nadie creería que de la noche a la mañana Greengrass tenga cerebro

–Tranquila Hermy, creo que tiene razón Greengrass, no creo que alguien te crea que seas tú, si a mí todavía me cuesta creerlo y mírame –Ginny se señala –Aparte de que tampoco puedo ir como Parkinson a las prácticas el lunes, tengo seguidores y soy la imagen del equipo, si voy así creo que será perjudicial

–También a mí me dejarías arruinada, jamás me mostraría sobre una escoba en el plan de jugadora, la única manera de que yo esté cerca de un partido de quidditch es un palco –Pansy rebatió

–Bien ¿entonces que sugieren? –Hermione les miraba a las tres

–Parkison tendrás que ir a trabajar al ministerio y aparentar ser Hermy –Ginny la señalo

–¡Eso si que no! –Pansy grito

–Entonces yo me presentare en el equipo, sobre una escoba –Ginny miraba desafiante a Parkison

–Pues yo saldré cada noche a un bar o fiesta diferente –Astoria rebatió, sabía que Weasley odia las fiestas o reuniones

–Bueno entonces no dudes que estarás en él nuevo caso para defender a los elfos domésticos de la opresión que viven de los sangre pura –Granger miraba con una mueca de alegría a Greengrass

–Entonces yo estaré en la semana de la moda de la bruja que se dará en parís –Parkison desafío a Granger, acérrima enemiga de la moda

–Esta semana saldré con Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Creevey –Ginny le dijo a Parkison

–Yo saldré con Zabinni, Marcus Flint y Gregory Goyle –Astoria miraba a Ginny

–¡Basta!, todas estamos atadas de manos –Hermione les grito –Bien Greengrass, actuare como tú a cambio de que tú lo hagas como una Weasley

–Lo mismo digo Parkison –Ginny hablo

–De acuerdo, pero no harán nada que perjudique nuestra imagen, tendrán que hacer todas los cosas que nosotras hacemos, como ir al desfile de modas o estar en las fiestas más importantes –Pansy dijo, Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar que les recorriera un escalofrió, odiaban todo eso, pero sabían que no tenían de otra

–Bien, pero ustedes tendrán que trabajar muy duro, para que nuestros trabajo no salgan perjudicados –Hermione señalo a las dos, Pansy y Tori sabían que eso sería difícil, trabajar y estar bajo presión no sería algo muy bueno, ambas tenían la piel de erizada.

–Bueno en ese caso hay que trabajar para que ustedes sepan que harán los próximos días, en que reuniones deben de estar y también seguir con los planes de la boda –Astoria soltó un suspiro

–Todo debe correr de lo más normal que se pueda, creo que hay que empezar, vamos Pansy te diré que tienes que hacer en estos días –Hermione se fue a la biblioteca con Pansy siguiéndole

Ginny y Astoria salieron hasta un campo donde pudieron ver que tal volaba Greengrass para gran alivio de Ginny se dio cuenta que era buena, aunque le faltaba practica, sabía que podía mejorar, aun así confió en que nadie se daría cuenta del cambio, mientras no actuara raro

Después de unos consejos para el juego, como para las entrevistas, el nombre de sus compañera y como debería tratar a sus entrenadores se fueron, al llegar pudieron percatarse que se le estaba siendo mucho más difícil a Parkison, pues Hermione en verdad tenía muchos pergaminos que llenar, hacer solicitudes y entregar varias propuestas en los siguientes días y lamentablemente no era tan buena en redacción Parkison.

La única cosa buena que tenia Parkison es que sabía hablar en público, no le costaba trabajo encontrar argumentos para defender alguna causa, las palabras se le daba bien, el problema era la palabra escrita y saber llenar tantos pergaminos sin terminar confundida. Al final Hermione quedaron que si se atoraba con algo, mandara un patronuss y ella le ayudaría al igual que le ayudaría con los pergaminos.

Al otro día cambiaron de parejas y de esa manera Pansy y Astoria les dijeron lo que tenían que hacer, a donde tenían que ir, presentarse, cuales invitaciones no debían aceptar, que cada que llegara una invitación se las mandaran, ellas escogerían y después les avisarían, también les dieron sus agendas y sus libretas con apuntes de las bodas.

Hermione y Ginny solo les dijeron que en cuanto a las bodas, ninguna quería algo ostentoso así que podían escoger cualquier cosa linda, solo que no fuera excesiva.

Cada una esperaba que en esos días las cosas volvieran a la normalidad o que Hermione encontrara la solución a tan raro caso, pues ninguna estaba feliz ante este cambio

Por último con peleas y gritos terminaron aquel día, cada una tenía que regresar a su casa o a la casa de su enemiga para seguir aparentando, ninguna estaba satisfecha ante esto. Sin llegar a ninguna parte, tuvieron que ceder cada una, pues nadie se podía enterar, con pesar en su alma se fueron, Hermione a la mansión de los Greengrass, Ginny a la mansión de los Parkison, Astoria iría a la madriguera y Pansy se quedaría en el departamento de Hermione.

Astoria se quedo un rato más con Pansy, pues ambas quedaron que en cuanto tuvieran un rato libre al día siguiente irían a comprar otra varita para ella.

–Pansy ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Tori miraba con temor a su amiga, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

–No sé Tori, a veces pienso que lo hicieron a propósito

–Sabes que eso no es cierto, tanto ellas como nosotras odiamos esta situación

–Lo sé, pero es que no entiendo que va a pasar

–Yo tampoco amiga, ahora solo esperar que el ratón de biblioteca logre algo y pronto

–No eres la única, yo tengo que enfrentarme a un monto de leyes y pergaminos, y tú sabes que eso nunca se me dio

–Pues yo tengo que estar sobre una escoba y ser la mejor buscadora, al igual que una buena cazadora, aparte de saber de quidditch, en lo cual estoy perdida

–Lo sé amiga, para ti tampoco será fácil, cuando oía a Nott hablar de quidditch prefería irme pues en verdad jamás he entendido ese maldito juego

–También yo te entiendo que no será fácil para ti Pans, cuando acompaño a Draco a sus reuniones y ver como se enfrascaba en sus discusiones políticas, me quedaba callada, pues es muy difícil entender toda esa diatriba que se lanzan –Ambas soltaron un suspiro

Cansadas Tori termino por irse a la madriguera y Pans sin mucho ánimo decidió tomar un baño. Desde ese momento Pansy empezó a odia a Granger.

* * *

**Sé que me merezco los **_**crucio**_**, por no haber actualizado y dejarles un pequeño capitulo, pero espero el próximo dárselos más largos y tenga paciencia por favor, con tan mala escritora que soy.**

**Aun así como siempre les pido su opinión y me hagan saber ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia?**

**Un reviews a ustedes no les cuesta pero para mí es más de lo que se imaginan.**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


End file.
